Ineffable
by Kaira themes
Summary: [KiraKatou] If this is what it takes to win your heart, if even for a moment, then so be it.


I don't own Angel Sanctuary or Perfect Blue, this is a fanfic written for the 30kisses community on LJ, where I have claimed Kira/Katou. This was written for theme #26, If Only I Could Make You Mine.

Implied Kira/Setsuna.

* * *

Katou hated how close to Kira Setsuna appeared. He tried all sorts of things to get Setsuna away from Kira, including, but not limited to, spreading rumours, beating the snot out of him, and turning the rest of the gang against Setsuna, despite - or perhaps because of - how close Kira was to him.

Yet, it appeared no matter what he did, Kira and Setsuna wouldn't grow apart, instead, they seemed to do nothing other than grow closer.

The feeling that Katou had when he saw Setsuna and Kira embraced in a kiss was ineffable. Though it wasn't exactly logical, the first thought Katou had was _'Well, this would explain why the rumour about Setsuna being gay didn't scare him off.' _

--

"Is everything okay?" Kira asked, showing up at his gang's hide out; a room hidden under debris, the only bedroom left of an old abandoned house.

Katou stared at him through hazy, clouded eyes. Kira knelt in front of him, his facial expression ineffable but his eyes holding a hint of concern that was lost upon Katou.

Kira sighed, tucking a lock of hair behind Katou's ear, and then he stared at his hand. "Yuck," he spat, wiping his hand on his pants. "When was the last time you showered?"

Katou didn't answer, instead staring curiously at Kira.

Kira sighed, standing up and lifting Katou roughly by the arm. Katou stumbled dangerously for a moment, his legs feeling weak and useless, before he found his balance by leaning heavily against Kira, being held up at the same time.

Kira set Katou down on the toilet then went to the bath and turned the tap on. It sputtered noisily (making Katou jump before it fell silent, no more water coming from it. Kira cursed, hitting it and getting no more than a couple of drops of cold water.

"Okay, Katou. We're going for a ride," Kira said, pulling Katou up. He lead Katou outside (Katou shielding his eyes against the bright light by hiding his face in Kira's chest. The room had been fairly dim) and then stood in front of his bike, frowning thoughtfully. He needed a way for Katou to be able to stay on. He somehow doubted Katou would sit on the bike of the bike and hold on like a good little junkie.

He put Katou near the front of the bike, and put his helmet on Katou's head. He climbed on behind Katou, feeling very awkward as he drove to his home.

Katou was leaning on Kira, seeming very relaxed with his head on Kira's shoulder, and he was muttering something-or-another that which was devoured by the wind.

When he pulled up to his house, he was thankful to see his dad's care wasn't in the driveway.

He lead Katou into his home, sat Katou on the toilet again, and filled up the bath with rather hot water. He pulled Katou's shirt off first with almost no trouble, but the moment he started to unbutton Katou's jeans, Katou's arms were around his neck and his lips were trying to find Kira's.

"Katou, what the shit!" he yelped, using one hand to hold Katou back and the other to unzip his pants. "I'm not a girl!" Still, Katou didn't relent. "Katou!" he snapped.

Suddenly, as if scared by Kira's yelling, Katou stopped and allowed Kira to strip him, though he didn't remove his arms from around Kira's neck .

He led the naked Katou to the bath, and very gently lowered him into the water. Then he began scrubbing his skin clean. It took quite a bit of conviction before Katou agreed to lower his head into the water, but after muttering something that sounded like 'trust', he allowed Kira to wash his hair.

It took longer than Kira thought it would've, partly due to the fact that Katou seemed to get great pleasure in splashing Kira constantly (until Kira decided it was probably best to take off his shirt), but eventually Katou was as clean as he normally would have been keeping himself, and Kira pulled him out of the bathtub. He carried him over to his bedroom, where he dried him off and put on a pair of Kira's own pants. Then Kira went to go clean Katou's cloths because he was sure that Katou hadn't changed in a while.

Katou watched Kira leave, still feeling the warmth of his body against his, though that heat was fading.

He smiled a little, and then closed his eyes. Though he was having a forming coherent sentences in his head (and coherent words with his mouth), one shone through.

_If this is what it takes to win your heart, if even for a moment, then so be it. _


End file.
